A Secret and a Spark
}} A Secret and a Spark is the tenth episode of The Dragon Prince and first chapter of the second book, "'Sky". Before marching on toward Xadia, Callum begs Lujanne for a magic reason, and Ezran tries to teach the Dragon Prince to fly. But danger is closing in. Plot General Amaya patrols the human-controlled sector of the Breach alone, part of the border where a river of lava divides the continent. Not soon after, Amaya runs into Sunfire Elves. Amaya manages to best most of them, until she faces a female leader, wielding a sunforge blade. The weapon destroys Amaya's sword, but she manages to evade the female Sunfire Elf and makes a dash back to her base. Viren briefs the High Council of Katolis for a war meeting as reports of dragons flying overhead villages and insists they take action. One councilor preaches patience, reminding that Xadia had already assassinated King Harrow and, despite Viren's insistence that they retaliate, Katolis hadn't dealt with even the slightest skirmish since then, and is convinced that the situation will de-escalate. Viren begs to differ, revealing that Amaya had reported of Xadian elves gathering at the Breach. He insists they prepare for war and demands a summit for the Pentarchy, to unite the human kingdoms in war against Xadia. Opeli restrains him from doing such an act, since only a King or Queen can issue a summit with a letter that must bear the ruler's seal. Opeli rules out Viren's call for war until they finally manage to find the princes. While staying at the Moon Nexus, Callum writes a letter that lays out all the events in their journey so far intending to send it to his father, whom Rayla is aware she hasn't told him about the King's death. They are then called by Lujanne for a feast, where the Princes and Ellis eat illusions of human food that are actually worms. Rayla later joins in asking that they leave and continue their journey. A decision Lujanne supports as she reveals that the purple wisps that fell from the sky during Azymondias's birth were a sign of Dark magic that seems to pursue them. But the princes pleads Rayla for one more day to stay with Lujanne and teach Zym how to fly, in which Rayla relents. Callum spends his time with Lujanne to gain knowledge about Moon magic. Lujanne tours him to the ruins of Moonhenge where ancient Moonshadow elves performed magic capable of sending them to another plane of existence beyond life and death. That all ceased when Moon druids ultimately destroyed the temple and left as Xadia became divided, to prevent humans from exploiting it if the Nexus and Temple were discovered. Meanwhile, Ezran spends his time tutoring Zym in flying, as Bait looks on in envy. Viren makes his way to the untouched chambers of the late King Harrow. As he enters, Viren pauses, seemingly facing a moral dilemma but resumes. He sits on the foot of Harrows bed with his head in his hands, lost in thought. He then notices the small painting Harrow had been looking at right before he was assassinated. He picks it up and it is revealed to be a picture of Harrow, Sarai, and a young Callum and Ezran posing for a family portrait. He stares at it for a moment before putting it down and approaching the King's desk. He pulls the drawer and finds the stamp that bears the King's seal and steals it for himself. Lujanne then tells Callum of how all six Primal energies can be at their strongest by being at a Nexus. Lujanne takes Callum to the heart of the Moon Nexus, where the large lake of the Caldera reflects the moon perfectly. Though Callum is interested by the lore, he asks if Lujanne can finally teach him actual Moon magic. But Lujanne lays the truth to Callum: humans are incapable of doing magic. Callum only did so with the help of a Primal Stone and she won't teach him Dark magic, as she sees it as an atrocity. Callum becomes upset, realizing that being a mage is not what he was naturally capable of. Viren enters the keep of the Crow Lord, carrying four letters that bears the King's seal. But he finds only the assistant, the Crow Master, present. Nonetheless, he assures Viren that he can send the letters but nervously tries to refuse the since the seal belongs to a deceased king. Viren intimidates him, threatening his position if he fails to send the letters to the four rulers of the Pentarchy immediately. The Crow Master complies in fear. As the day ends, Ezran makes little progress of teaching Zym to fly while Callum returns disappointed after learning he can't do magic. But Ezran's words of not giving up, motivates Callum to keep going. When Lujanne and Phoe-Phoe return a few hours later, Callum confronts her that she is mistaken as he will never give up learning to perform magic. Lujanne tries to dissuade Callum that it's not his destiny since humans aren't born connected to a Primal source unlike the creatures of Xadia. The connection is called an Arcanum, the secret meaning of a Primal Source. Callum asks to learn the Arcanum of the Moon. Lujanne tries her best to explain that the Arcanum of the Moon is understanding the relationship of appearances and reality, but it proves difficult for Callum to comprehend, to which Lujanne points out is because of his limitation as a human. Callum returns to their bedroom distraught, where he grabs and directs the cube to Zym and Bait, all bearing a primal source. But when Callum directs the cube to him, nothing glows. Rayla continues her perimeter patrol of the Nexus throughout the night. She gradually becomes fatigue by an ocarina playing in the distance. She grabs a blue flower before finally falling asleep. Claudia finishes playing the tune and gives Soren the clear to kill Rayla. Cast Trivia Credits *The Crow Master can be seen casting a shadow which can be assumed to be the Crow Lord. It is yet to be revealed what this image foreshadows. References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z